Save Me Now
by Whovian2525
Summary: Haley has always chosen bad boys. What will happen when she is threatened by her current boyfriend, Cliff? Especially when she finds comfort in Andy but will this stop Cliff from going after her? Sorry summary sucks, this story is better than the summary. Andy and Haley story!
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me Now**

**Hi! This is my second Modern Family story, I'm writing another one with Alex called Family is Always There? So check that one out! I hope you enjoy this story! I do not own Modern Family at all.**

**Haley's POV:**

I was sitting on Grandpa's leather couch, playing scramble with Manny and Alex, when Joe started crying. Just on time, Andy showed up and picked up Joe, smiling at him. He's such a dork, but nice. I almost feel bad for him, with his girlfriend cheating on him and everything. I mean, she has be cheating on him, she's surrounded by hot guys wherever she goes. If she doesn't go after them, well, then she's a lesbian.

"Haley, it's your turn!" Alex says, snapping me back into reality. I look at the board and I instantly see that I'm losing. Andy puts Joe down and comes over to us.

"Oh scrabble! I love this game. I used to play it with my girlfriend when she wasn't in the coast guard," oh wow, yet another comment about his girlfriend. I don't know why, but it always makes me mad whenever his girlfriend is brought up in conversation.

"You can take my role. I don't want to play anymore," I say, grabbing my purse and getting up. Andy stops me with his arm.

"No, we should play together. We can be on the same team," he smiles. I try not to blush when he smiles at me. Why would I even blush when he smiles at me? Oh god, I'm pathetic.

"No I'm going on a date today. He's picking me up in any minute," I smile, thinking of Cliff.

"Well, okay then," he says, looking a bit disappointed. "But just remember, he should come to the door when he shows up. Also, make sure he doesn't fall asleep this time," he remarks, reminding me of that last time. He apologized, he was sweet about it. I can trust Cliff and I know that he's a nice guy.

"Whatever," I look away from Andy, hiding my smile. It's sweet that he's looking after me. I hear a honk from outside and Andy sighs.

"I thought he was coming up to the door," he frowns. I roll my eyes.

"It's fine. At least he wasn't late," I remark at Andy, walking out the door. I am a little upset that he didn't come up to the door, but I know he's not like that. Cliff just isn't the gentleman type. I don't even care.

I see Cliff's car and walk over to the other side, opening up the door to get in. I don't want the others to know, but he is late. He was supposed to pick me up an hour ago. I just didn't want to give them the satisfaction of letting them know that he was late. They think he's a bad guy, but he's fine. Sure he's not sweet and kind like Andy, but he is hot. And that's really all I need.

"Where are we going?" I ask him looking at his tattoos on his arm. It's a tattoo of a dragon. I asked him why he got it and his answer was that he was drunk one night and wanted a dragon just because. I knew Mom wouldn't like that, but whatever. I don't really care what she thinks. She always tells me to be happy, but why does she always freak out when I do? It doesn't make any sense. Cliff makes me happy. I think.

"A friend's house. He's having a party," he points to the back, showing a few twelve packs of beer. I bite my lip from saying anything. I don't like beer, I just drink it to show that I'm not weak.

"It's only seven and he's having a party?" I speak up. Cliff looks at me.

"We're going to my house first. You know, to chill," he puts his hand on my thigh and squeezes it. I frown at this. I didn't want to go too fast. But he obviously thinks differently.

We show up at his apartment in just a few minutes. I walk into his home, and it's a wreck. Empty beer bottles are all around the ground, his couch is ripped up, his tv is slightly broken. The walls are a light gray, making this house seem smaller and smaller, like it's suffocating me. Cliff walks past me, and jumps on the couch, turning on the tv. I walk over to him and sit down on the couch. It's uncomfortable, it's really stiff and springy. Cliff turns the channel to football and grabs a half empty beer bottle from the ground. He drinks it in a matter of seconds, throwing it to the right. He then goes over to me and kisses my neck, his breath reeking of beer. He puts his hand up on my thigh, going up higher every second. I grab his hand and put it on his lap, moving away from him.

"I thought we were going to, you know, chill out," he winks. I look at my lap and bite my lip.

"I don't want us going too fast," I say meekly.

"We aren't. We are just going to make out with some action," he sounds angry. I didn't mean to upset him. He moves over to me and kisses me forcefully. I try to pull him off but he won't let go. He then moves his hand up my waist, it going higher. I try to pull him off once more but he holds on to me harder. I don't have any control, I don't like this. Luckily, his phone starts ringing and he answers it. I feel my eyes start to tear up, but I don't let a tear fall down.

"The party is starting," he grumbles, picking me up from the couch and pushing me out the door. I walk in his car and it's silent. He then turns on the radio, Adele is on. I turn it on louder. He switches the station, turning it onto rap.

"I hate Adele. Everyone who listens to her is gay," he laughs.

"My uncles are gay," I defend them.

"What, do they wear pink all the time?" he laughs once more.

"Excuse me?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"Hey, listen, I don't like gays. So don't let me near them, got it? I don't know why they have to act all girly around everyone else. It's wrong,"

"Excuse me?" I say again.

"You heard me. Don't let me meet them, okay? You should be lucky enough to me even dating you when you have a gay family,"

"My family isn't gay, just them. And there's nothing wrong with two men being in love-" he stops me by slapping me in the face.

"We're done discussing this. Put some makeup on that and come on," he pulls up and gets out. "Grab the beers," he adds, walking away. I touch my cheek, scared for my life. "Come on! We don't have all day!" he screams at me. I quickly get out and grab the pile of beers. When I reach the door, he slams it on my face. I flinch and then open the door, revealing a huge party with a ton of people dancing and smoking weed. I walk in and am instantly hit by a football, the beers crashing to the ground, it breaking all over my feet. Cliff walks over to me and sighs.

"Haley! What the hell? You owe me fifty bucks," he screams at me.

"I'm so sorry. I will pay you tomorrow, I swear," I gulp, afraid of what he might do to me.

"You'll pay me now," he threatens. One of his friends show up and smiles at me.

"Who's this?" he asks me, giving me a weird look.

"This," Cliff says, putting his arm around me, "is my bitch, Haley," I feel angry at how he calls me his bitch.

"Nice one. Can I have a turn at her?" his friend asks.

"Nah, she's all mine. Get your own girl," Cliff says, the one thing that makes me happy today. I'm glad, I don't want to be with his weird friend. He looks scary. Cliff leaves me, forgetting about the money, and walks over to a girl wearing a really short crop top and high booty shorts. He whispers something in her ear and she giggles, leading him up to the stairs. I feel angry and relieved at the same time. With him there, I can leave. But Alex or Luke doesn't have a car and I don't feel comfortable with my parents or grandpa picking me up. I decide on Andy, knowing he has a car.

"Hello?" I hear him ask.

"Hey, it's Haley. Can you pick me up?" I ask him, feeling nervous. I don't hear anything on the other line for a few seconds before he speaks up.

"Sure, where are you?" I give him the address and hang up. I decide to sit on a chair by the front door. Five minutes pass, then ten, then fifteen, then twenty. And just as I feel like giving up, someone knocks on the door. I open up the door and see Andy there, looking nervous. Just as I am about to walk out, Cliff grabs my arm and pushes me to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks me. Andy looks at me, wondering what to do. I get up.

"You were with that girl so I thought maybe I should leave," I gulp, nervous.

"You don't leave without me saying so. You're mine tonight," he holds onto my arm tightly.

"Um, should I come back later?" Andy asks me. I look at him, pleading him to stay.

"Who the hell is this?" Cliff looks at him.

"I'm Andy, Haley's… friend," he answers slowly.

"You can leave now Andy," Cliff says, clutching onto me tighter. I shriek a little, it hurts so much. Andy sees and his eyes widen.

"You should let go of her," Andy stands up for me. But that doesn't make anything better.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do to my girlfriend?" Cliff says, getting closer to Andy.

"Cliff, stop," I try to tell him. Cliff looks at me and then back at Andy. He smiles and then punches Andy straight in the face. Andy stumbles a little bit backwards.

"Haley's my bitch tonight, Andy," Cliff sneers. Cliff then kisses my neck. I feel a tear fall down my cheek and Andy looks at Cliff angrily. Andy taps on Cliff's shoulder and when he turns around, Andy punches him back in the face. I gasp and Andy grabs my arm, taking me away from this place. He gets in his car fast and drives away, speeding.

Andy and I sit in silence for a while till I speak up.

"Thank you. Are you okay?" I ask him. Andy doesn't speak straight away. He stops the car and pulls to the right.

"What the heck Haley? Why are you with that guy? All he does is hurt you," I feel my eyes tear up and this time, I don't stop them from falling. "Oh, Haley, I didn't mean to make you cry," his voice gets softer.

"I like him, Andy. He's a nice guy," I say, trying to convince myself.

"No he's not, Haley. He's a jerk, who you don't deserve to be with," I shake my head at him.

"Just stop, Andy. Please, just stop," he starts the car again, driving in silence.

"Did he hit at all?" he asks. I don't respond. He sighs and pulls up to my house.

"I don't want to be here," I say.

"Fine, you can come to my apartment," I nod as he drives away from my house. We reach his apartment and it's the opposite from Cliff's. Andy's apartment is brightly coloured. I walk over to the couch but Andy stops me.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the couch," I smile slightly and walk to his bedroom. I walk around and see a picture of his girlfriend and him. He looks so happy, it makes me sad. I wish I could be happy. I don't see any pictures of his family anywhere, though. I hear him come in.

"Goodnight Haley," he smiles.

"I don't see any pictures of your family anywhere," I ignore his goodnight.

"Ya, I got kicked out," he frowns.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to be a lawyer so my parents didn't want anything to do with me. So they kicked me out and I'm living here, working with a really great family and living in a nice apartment. I fell in love and she is now on the coast guard. It's a good life, well, it is now," he smiles.

"You really love her, huh?" I frown.

"I love her more than anything," he smiles. I feel a tug at my heart, I feel unhappy and sad. I don't know why, but I feel like punching his girlfriend, Beth. What type of name is Beth anyway? Ugh, I'm just being mean. I actually like the name Beth and she is really pretty. I feel threatened, as if I claimed Andy as mine. I sigh as Andy leaves. I want him to be mine. I think, I think I like him.

I wake up and see bright blue walls. I then remember that I stayed at Andy's place. I get up from the bed and see Andy in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Good morning," he smiles. I sit down on the chair and take out my phone. Ten missed calls from Cliff. And one voice mail. I leave the room and listen to it.

"You still owe me fifty dollars. Don't think you can get away as easily. You're mine, I'm not letting you go. If you ever leave me again, I swear I will hurt you so bad, you'll be wishing that you never left me last night."

I hang up from the voice mail and see Andy looking down at his feet.

"Did you hear that?" I ask, on the verge of crying. He nods. I break down crying and he goes over to me, hugging me. I hold onto him tightly, crying on his shoulder.

After breakfast, he takes me to my house. As I get out of his car, he grabs my arm.

"I'm so sorry Haley," he whispers. I nod silently and kiss him on the cheek. I watch him drive away, sad that he's leaving. I want to stay with him, but I know he has a girlfriend. Why does he have to have a girlfriend? Why do I have a scary boyfriend? Why did I ever go out with him? I avoid those thoughts and walk in my house, hearing Mom and Dad argue over some work thing. I see Luke with Manny, watching tv. I walk upstairs and see Alex doing her homework. I decided not to move in the attic, there were possums there.

"Oh my god, Haley! What happened to your cheek? It looks all red!" she screams slightly. I ignore her and change into different clothes, revealing my wrist, red from Cliff grabbing it so tightly. I then change into another sweater and do my makeup, covering up the mark on my cheek. "Haley, what happened?" she asks again.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, playing dumb.

"Your cheek, it's all red!"

"No it's not,"

"It was,"

"Just leave it Alex, it's nothing," I decide to stop playing. She starts to say something but goes back to her homework. Good girl. Mom comes up.

"Haley, where were you last night? Alex said you left at seven and never returned. Were you with your boyfriend?" Mom asks. I don't know what to say. If I say that I was with Andy, they might suspect something. I walk past her, grabbing my phone, and walk into the bathroom to be alone.

*texts*

Haley- my mom is suspicious. What should I say to her?

Andy- probably the truth. There's nothing to hide

Haley- I can't tell her about Cliff! She might do something!

Andy- so what, you just want him to kill you, is that it?

Haley- he's not going to kill me, Andy

Andy- he sounded pretty serious. I'm worried about you

Haley- well, don't be. I'll be fine

Andy- you asked me to pick you up last night. You wouldn't do that unless you didn't feel safe

Haley- I just don't want to tell anybody! Okay? So what should I say?

Andy- Just say you were out with me all night. I mean, it is true

Haley- well, it's not all true, but okay. Thank you

Andy- anything for you

*end of texts*

I can't help but smile as he says, 'anything for you.' Mom comes in and takes my phone, looking at the conversation.

"Who's Cliff and why are you texting Andy about him? What happened last night?" she asks me. I have no other choice but tell her everything, showing her the voice mail. She sighs.

"Haley, you need to be safer next time. You can't just go out with every guy and hook up with them!"

"What? He hurt me and Andy, mom. I don't want this, I'm scared that he's going to hurt me," she shakes her head and walks away from me. I slam the bathroom door and break down crying on the ground, touching my covered up bruise. I hear my phone ring and see that it's Cliff. I let it ring and ring till I finally answered. But I don't speak.

"You bitch, you still owe me money. Good thing I know where you live," he hangs up and my eyes go wide. I have to go to Grandpa's tonight. What if he shows up? What if he kidnaps me or something? Or worse, what if he sees Andy and beats up him? Oh god, I can't think straight. I don't know what to do at all.

I walk to dad and mom, who are sitting on the couch watching a documentary about sharks. I don't know if Mom has told Dad yet, but I'm hoping she didn't.

"Um, do I have to go to Grandpa's tonight?" I ask meekly, fidgeting with my thumbs.

"Why wouldn't you go?" Mom asks me. I look at her.

"I just don't feel like it," I bite my lip.

"You think you can bring Cliff over once we are gone? Do you really think we are that stupid?" Mom sneers. I can't believe she she thinks I'm lying!

"Mom, no. Cliff and I aren't dating anymore," I lie. He won't leave me alone and it's really scary.

"Please, that's just a coverup," I roll my eyes at my mom, mostly because I am avoiding to cry.

"Dad, do I have to go?" I ask my dad, him looking at my mom.

"Not at all," he says. My mom slaps him on the shoulder.

"Phil! She's going to bring her boyfriend over here and you're allowing it?" she turns to Dad.

"Oh. Haley, you can't bring your boyfriend over," he says, going back to the tv.

"Phil! Haley, you are coming with us no matter what," she says.

"Fine, but if I get hurt, it's your fault," I whisper under my breath so it's just barely audible. I then run upstairs and wait for hell to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Me Now Chapter 2**

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Modern Family.**

**Haley's POV:**

We pull up to Grandpa's house and I feel very nervous. What if Cliff shows up? What if he hurts me or Andy? I sigh as I walk up the steps. Grandpa answers and makes a corny joke. I see Andy talking to Gloria. He's smiling. I wish he could be smiling from something I said. I am about to walk over to him but Alex stops me and pulls me to the side.

"Why does he have a black eye? Did he hurt you and you punch him back? What's going on, Haley?" she asks me. I bite my lip. I don't want to tell her.

"It's really nothing, Alex," I tell her, walking away from her and going to the couch, taking out my phone.

*texts*

Haley- I think Cliff is coming here tonight

Andy- I'm right behind you, you know

Haley- I know, I just want this to be a secret

Andy- Did you tell your mom? Because she's looking at me

Haley- Maybe?

Andy- I'm fine with it, it's just you know, how did she react?

Haley- She got angry with me. She thinks it's my fault.

*end of texts*

Andy grabs my arm and pulls me outside.

"I'm so sorry, Haley. I wish she wouldn't blame you," he says, staring in my eyes. I wish he wouldn't do that, it just makes me want to kiss him even more.

"No, I'm fine, really," I say, pushing him away. He sighs and walks back in the house. I look around to see if Cliff is here but thankfully, he isn't. I walk back in the house and I see Mom talking to Grandpa. They are staring right at me. I wonder what she told him. I sigh and walk to the couch, playing a game on my phone. I see Cam and Mitch come in the house. And they see Andy straight away.

"Oh my god, Andy, what happened?" Mitch asks Andy. Mom and Grandpa go over to them.

"I just walked into a pole," Andy lies, laughing awkwardly. He catches me out of the corner of his eye. I mouth, 'thank you' and he slightly nods.

"Really? That's not what H-" my mom starts to say but gets interrupted from the door bell ringing. I look at Andy real quick and am instantly nervous. Would Cliff really be that stupid to come here?

Grandpa answers it and Cliff comes barging in, grabbing me by the arm and pushing me against the wall.

"Where's my money?" he asks, choking me. What will the others think? What if he hurts me? Shit.

"Get away from her!" Andy pushes Cliff off me but Cliff punches him in the face. Andy falls on his back on the ground, his nose bleeding. Grandpa takes Cliff by the arm but Cliff gets away and punches him in the face, too. Grandpa gets ready to punch Cliff back but my 'boyfriend' takes out a gun from his jacket. He points it at me and has his finger on the trigger. This might be the end of my life.

"I'll give you the money, just stop," I try to persuade him. He scoffs.

"I don't want your money anymore. I want you. I'm thinking my personal slave for whatever I want. Don't touch me and I won't shoot," he adds, talking to everyone in the room. I see Andy get up and push Cliff. But he still shot. The bullet goes just by my shoulder, it hitting the wall. My breath shortens and Alex goes over to me, hugging me and helping me up.

"Go upstairs, now," I yell at her. She hesitates and then grabs Luke, Manny, and Lilly.

Andy gets beaten up by Cliff. Grandpa tries to get Cliff off him but Cliff is too fast. He kicks Grandpa, him falling to the ground. Gloria screams and I see Cam and Mitch in the corner, calling the police. Mom is no where to be found and Dad is frozen, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Cliff stop!" I try to tell Cliff. Instead, Cliff gets up and walks over to me. He punches me in the stomach, making me fall to the ground. Andy is on the ground, all bruised up. He still gets up, though.

"Get away from Haley," Andy screams at Cliff as he punches Cliff on the ground. And when I say hit, I mean like, a really hard hit. Cliff then lies on the ground, unconscious. I slide down on the floor, hugging my knees. Andy stumbles back and then falls down, also unconscious. I look around the room, of what I did. I try as hard as I can not to cry.

Later, we arrive at the police station. I am, alone, in the detective's room. He's asking me questions.

"So, how do you know Clifford Benson?" the police officer asks me.

"We dated,"

"Dated? As in, no more?"

"Well, I never said anything, but I consider us to be broken up. I just, I don't want to be with someone like that,"

"Did he ever threaten you?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have any proof of this?" I nod and hand him my phone. He listens to the voice message and sighs.

"Yep, that is definitely a threat. Do you mind if I take your phone with me later? For evidence?" I shake my head and he places the phone in his pocket.

"So, will Cliff go to jail? He did almost kill me. You can look in the wall of my grandpa's house,"

"Did he ever actually abuse you?"

"He has a record, he beat up Andy, and my grandfather. What more do you want?"

"I just need to know if he ever hurt you," I sigh and show him my wrist, which the make-up has rubbed off.

"Okay, thank you for your time. You may leave now," I roll my eyes and leave the room, slamming the door shut. Andy is sitting outside the room, looking at his phone. I sit beside him, silence filling the space between us.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to Andy. He shakes his head.

"I'm fine, you're fine, that's all that matters," he whispers, sounding unconvincing.

"Andy, it's your time to answer questions," Andy stands up and goes over to the room. Dad sits down next to me.

"Sorry I just stood there," I hug him as hard as I could.

"I'm glad you're okay. I am so sorry!" I started tearing up and he sighed.

"Haley," is all he says. He gets up and leaves me on the bench, alone. Mom shows up and sits sternly on the chair next to me.

"There are no words to describe how disappointed I am in you. You going after men like that, it's dangerous. What the hell were you thinking?"

"What? Why are you disappointed in me? You think him almost killing me is my fault?"

"Haley, you have to be careful of who you go out with. You can't just go out with every guy you see,"

"I made a mistake, I didn't know he was crazy,"

"Oh, that's your excuse? Haley, you always make mistakes. Stop acting like a child and grow up,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry doesn't fix anything. And neither does crying. Suck it up, you have nothing to cry about," she gets up and walks away. Andy sits next to me and takes my hand. I scoot closer to him and put my head on his shoulder, crying a little bit. He hugs me and I grab onto him tighter.

"I'm so sorry Haley. You don't deserve this," he whispers in my ear.

"But I do. I am such a terrible person, I made this happen,"

"Haley, look at me," I shake my head and he repeats it. I look in his eyes, obeying him. "You are not a terrible person. You are smart and beautiful and so respectful. And you certainly did not make this happen," he kisses me on the forehead. I felt tingles when he did that.


End file.
